Global Coalition
The Global Coalition '('GC) is an intergovernmental organisation to promote international co-operation and global peace. The organisation officially came into being on the 11th June 1745 with the Declaration of the Global Coalition proclamation announced from the Annual Nations Summit. It was established to replace the defunct Annual Nations Summit, which had very limited power at the time. At the time of its founding, the GC had 2 member states and 1 observer state, now there are 7 member states and 1 observer state. The Headquarters of the GC is located in the neutral territory of Reichstag, Central Desert Plains. However, the organisation also has offices located in several other locations around the world. The organisation is funded by its member states with an annual contribution fee. Its main objective is to ensure the continuing and lasting global peace and co-operation. The Global Coalition Charter was drafted at the final Annual Nations Summit on the 11th June 1745, but the official ratification by all parties involved was not completed until 22nd October 1867. The Charter took official effect on the 23rd October 1867, after which the Annual Nations Summit was officially dissolved. Since its founding, the GC has had a mostly successful existence, ensuring that the Cold War era did not become a lasting actual conflict and ensuring fair treatment of Germany. The GC is split into five principle organs: the General Assembly, the Security Council, the Economic Council, the International Court of Justice, and the Supreme Military Delegation. There are also several GC agencies that operate independently. The face of the GC is the Secretary-General, whom is elected by Member States through a voting process. The current Secretary-General is James Black, who was elected after a tie-break in 1996. History Main Article: History of Global Co-operation Background Prior to the creation of the GC, the Annual Nations Summit existed as a global peace initiative. Since its founding in 1430, the ANS has provided the nations of the world to conduct meaningful and peaceful dialogue in order to end disputes and endorse new co-operative initiatives. The organisation fulfilled its purpose for a time, however the organisation was considered broken following the Western World War. As the 1700s approached, the ANS was considered by many to be a dated organisation, with a jumble of treaties and vague regulations, the ANS was exploited. As a result, nations such as the UDPRK began to boycott the organisation. 1745 "Declaration of the Global Coalition" by members of the ANS Main Article: Declaration of the Global Coalition Behind the scenes, there existed a plan for a new international organisation as early as 1650. The UDPRK and the newly formed Crysantheum Empire began meeting in private to discuss a new project, at the time it was widely believed that a military union was possible. However, during the 135th ANS summit, the two nations proposed the new "Declaration of the Global Coalition" text to the French delegates. The text declared that, following UDPRK amendments, the Crysantheum Empire and UDPRK would become the "Two Policemen", which marked the first iteration of the GC Security Council. At the end of the conference, the treaty was signed by the UDPRK and the Crysantheum Empire, and agreed to by France (Who would become an observer state at first). The treaty read: "A JOINT DECLARATION BY THE UNITED DEMOCRATIC PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC OF KOREA, THE CRYSANTHEUM EMPIRE, THE IMPERIAL FRENCH KINGDOM the Governments of which hereby do solemnly and wishfully comply, to a new standing order of freedom, mutual co-operation, respect, dignity, among other principles agreed to by, the General-Secretary of the United Democratic People's Republic of Korea and the Emperor of the Crysantheum Empire dated 11th June 1745." Following this declaration, a subsequent treaty was drafted which detailed the dissolution of the Annual Nations Summit, with the Global Coalition officially replacing it. Founding Following the passing of this treaty on agreement from the 'Big Two' (The UDPRK, and the Crysantheum Empire) and after months of official planning, the Global Coalition Headquarters opened in the neutral and un-occupied territory of Reichstag, Central Desert Plains on the 20th October 1745. The opening ceremony was attended by the governments of the: UDPRK, the Crysantheum Empire, France, Western Germany, East Germany, and representatives from Japan and Britannia. Following the signing, each member state (France now being a full member) had the opportunity to nominate a candidate to preside over the meetings of the organisation and become the 'face' of the GC. Of which, the Crysantheum Empire proposed former Royal Adviser Charles McKinley, the UDPRK proposed Gin Shi-Ju of the Standing Politburo, and France proposed Ambassador Jacques Voyeur. After a voting process took place, Jacques Voyeur officially became the first Secretary-General. After this, he presided over the first session, which officially brought the Global Coalition into existence. Cold War era The Global Coalition had kept effective peace and co-operation since its founding. However, 1850's marked the 'Bloody Winter' when relations between the UDPRK and the Crysantheum Empire soured to a bitter technological race. The two nations ceased their amicable relationship and began a race to become the superior nation. This began, what experts now dub, the Cold War era. It was during this time that the GC was truly put to the test, due to the many different advancements the Nations were making, it was the responsibility of the Security Council to monitor any activities deemed dangerous or threatening and attempt to intervene. The GC deployed a new organisation to monitor the ongoing activities of the Superpowers, named GC organisation for global nuclear monitoring (GCOGNM). Despite the straightforward name, the organisation monitored more than just nuclear research, but rather every advancement reported as 'threatening' by the Security Council.